Curiosity and the desire to explore appear to be innate human characteristics. With respect to large bodies of water such as oceans or lakes, humans are confronted with severe obstacles when exploring because the environment is totally alien. Various devices have been created to make humans more adaptable to an underwater environment, albeit for limited periods of time. Examples include diving bells, diving suits, scuba systems and snorkling equipment. While each of these devices provides access to the world below water, each has significant limitations.
Diving bells, for example, permit one to explore the oceans at almost unlimited depths but restrict the person in maneuverability. While a person is free to move within the diving bell, the underwater observer is constrained by the mechanical efficiency and maneuverability of the bell itself.
Diving suits remove some of the objectionable aspects of a diving bell, but the diver is limited to explore areas within the range of motion prescribed by the "mother ship" from whence his lifeline depends.
While scuba systems do not operate at as great a depth as diving bells or diving suits, the diver is free to roam at will, at least to the extent that he can carry his own air supply. Ultimately, the diver must return to wherever the vessel is located and scuba divers must excercise considerable skill and care both with respect to their equipment and certain survival techniques such as decompression.
Snorkeling involves substantially less sophistication with respect to training, understanding and command of the associated equipment prior to utilization. Because a snorkeler never strays far from the surface, difficulties and complexities with respect to the snorkler's air supply have been minimized.
It is stipulated that a substantial gap exists between the requisite skill level of a snorkeler vis a vis a scuba diver. Whereas anyone is free to purchase and use snorkeling equipment, refilling compressed air tanks and using scuba equipment requires certification. The complexities with respect to diving equipment and decompression create barriers for one who wants to become initially aquainted with the underwater environment with a greater degree of involvement than snorkeling, but without the rigors of scuba diving training and certification.